The present invention relates to methods of organizing systems and processes associated with aerial surveillance services; more particularly, but not exclusively to software applications for operating multi-user aerial surveillance platforms while organizing users and surveillance data. The invention further relates to fail-safe mechanisms for preserving air-traffic safety and respecting privacy.
Since the Sep. 11, 2001 terrorist attacks on the United States, and the subsequent Global War on Terrorism, much emphasis has been placed on the practical use and effectiveness of Unmanned Aerial Systems (UAS), or Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAV's), commonly referred to as Drones. A recent study shows that over the next ten years a projected $89 billion will be spent in this market. A dominating initiative in the industry is the commercial application of this technology in US National Airspace. Another major initiative is to accommodate these operations under approval by the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA).
In recent years it has been common to obtain approval for very restrictive zones of airspace through a Certificate of Authorization (COA's). And more recently approvals have been received for operating small UAV's, under 55 pounds, in remote areas like that along the Alaskan coastline. Since 1981 guidelines have also been provided for model aircraft operators. These guidelines restrict their flights to below 400 feet AGL (above-ground-level), and restrict these areas of operation to avoid persons, property and full-scale aircraft. This provision has historically been depended upon by operators to perform commercial imaging services using camera equipped remote-controlled aircraft (RC's). At present, the FAA has restricted this activity to non-commercial operations. So, by all indications, these types of services are highly desirable but must be done within FAA limitations. Another designation of airspace that is used, primarily by the government, for UAV flights is that airspace between 18,000 feet MSL (mean-sea-level) and Flight Level 600, approximately 60,000 feet. This is Class A airspace and is often referred to as positive control airspace. It has formidable operational requirements that make it impractical for most commercial surveillance applications. So, for a number of factors, the US National Airspace above the RC operators, and even better, above uncontrolled airspace which typically extends to 700 or 1200 feet AGL, and below 18,000 feet (or Class E Airspace), is the most preferred airspace for commercial UAV operations. Class E Airspace is also the most commonly used airspace by general aviation, hence the conflict.
Some general aviation aircraft perform within the desired standards of the most effective UAV's. It has been determined that a surveillance aircraft which can slow to near-traffic-speeds, can orbit over small target areas, and can transit to new areas considerably faster than highway travel, is most practical for commercial operations. In fact, some of these small manned aircraft have been converted to fully-unmanned autonomous aircraft. Another relevant factor is that while testing and developing autonomous-vehicle-technology some developers have provided an operator or pilot onboard with over-ride capabilities for the safety of the operation. Also relevant, is the fact that commercial aerial imaging services have been safely performed for years within Class E Airspace, and with general aviation aircraft. From a cost perspective, there is already a large pool of qualified pilots to perform commercial pilot-in-command services in these aircraft; in particular those who need to meet 1,500 hours-of-experience requirements for Part 121 Air Carrier operations. At present, these pilots typically work at a lower pay rate than commercial UAV pilots. It has also been estimated that insuring manned commercial surveillance operations will remain significantly less expensive than insuring an unmanned operation. And, general aviation aircraft are already certified and approved for commercial operations in Class E Airspace.
What is missing in this equation is the capacity for managing multiple customers who can view images in real-time from a remote location, and have the option to safely direct the camera and flight path, much like a UAV, without each customer needing to obtain their own unmanned system, FAA certifications, and FAA authorizations.
It becomes known by the features of this invention that it is practical, and most cost effective, to provide commercial UAV-type services (which may be referred to as drone emulation) by using manned general aviation aircraft in Class E Airspace, modified to be selectively remotely directed. The method by this invention need not distinguish or make it apparent whether the aircraft is manned or unmanned. It is anticipated by this invention that future unmanned operations, when proper safeguards have been developed, will benefit by operating with the same method and management process.